Angry Birds
The Angry Birds are a group of upstarts that have tried to put Mario out of business with their shames. However, Mario managed to hire Sonic to dispose of them before they could do any lasting damage to their series. Plot The story begins with green pigs who, like all normal swine, crave the fetus of birds that make their nests on the ground. The pigs come up with the idea to have their pig queen eat the eggs while the birds watch helplessly in horror, all the while being too stupid to realize how defensive birds are with their eggs when they're stolen. The birds amass an army of different species of birds recruited through their fanatical sessions to die for the 3 eggs the pigs stole in the opening cut-scene. The designers of Angry Birds decided that the birds should catapult themselves directly at the enemy compound (because it's not like birds can fly or anything). Eventually, the birds win, but the pigs don't die Information The Angry Birds series takes place in an island that has water surrounding it. The place is inhabited by green pigs who are faited to be pigs but chose to be green on purpose. The colour green is essentialy important as green is the colour of genocide. It is also inhabited by a population of birds, all having a case of extreme schizophrenia and a total inability to share living space. The game begins with birds ignoring their unhatched eggs while day dreaming about giant slingshots and mass murder. Without realising, the eggs get stolen by the green pigs in hopes of eliminating a new generation of genocidal maniacs. The pigs hope to deliver said eggs to their famine-ridden villages to feed the hungry, thus killing one bird with two goods. The birds, who care nothing about their unhatched children, use the theft as an excuse to wage a holy Jehad against pigs, especially green pigs. Their oil black rage manifests itself into murderous super powers converting the birds into kamikaze flying ninjas of various colours and specialized abilities. The objective of the game is to help focus the direction of the birds' suicide mission in the attempt to get to their eggs by flying through fragile glass and thick wooden beams. Angry birds don't use their wings but instead have human beings launch them in hopes of inflicting severe damage to the porcine species. The player must shoot the birds from gigantic catapults so that they blow things up effectively turning them into exploding cannon balls with feathers. The structures are known to topple and crush the pig into pork platter. Some pigs are known to survive for hours after the carnage, suffering from crushed ribs and singed eyelashes. The birds celebrate their victory by eating their own eggs with a side dish of raw bacon. Green bacon. Like green ham and eggs, which is not shown in the actual game. Birds * Red Bird: The first and most common type of bird in the game. It's sole purpose is to kill pigs or make it easier for the following birds to cause mayhem. It is also arguably the most useless bird in the game because all it does is bounce off objects with a dull 'thud'. * Yellow Bird: A bird whose body comes in a bizarre triangular shape. When touched, it takes a lethal amount of cocaine/speed which accelerates its speed hitting structures and pigs with a propellant force. * Blue Bird: When touched, this bird can multiply in the air without the need of sex. It is either asexual or a self cloning machine. When green pigs see blue birds flying they tend to lose all hope. * Black Bird: A fat black bird who is practically the suicide bomber of the group. Touching this bird will cause it to explode, killing itself and the pigs nearby. Black Birds often record videos for their families to see after they are dead. The videos request that the family respect their remains and not allow female birds to attend their funerals if they are menstrating or with child. * White Bird: This bird will drop an egg which explodes upon landing. Guess that's why the birds won't eat those eggs. If that's not enough, imagine what happens when it poops. * Green Bird: A deformed bird whose beak is bigger than its body. It works like a boomerang when thrown, except it doesn't come back. It dies like the other birds that get thrown off a slingshot. * Orange Bird: This bird expands its size and kills pigs sumo-style. * Pink Bird: One of the few girl birds in the game. It kills pigs with surprisingly deadly bubbles. The Pink Bird diet consists mostly of dish detergent. * Red Bird's Brother: A bigger, fatter red bird that does more damage. McDonald's most profitable customer. * Mighty Eagle: The most powerful bird in the game. With the use of canned fish, it can be summoned to destroy all pigs in its path. Unfortunately, the player must pay for it, or else the game would be too easy to beat. Popularity * Since the game was first released in December 2009, it became inexplicably popular around the world. Thus began the creation of many sequels, including Angry Birds Space, Angry Birds Rio, Angry Birds Iraq, and so much more. The rising popularity of Angry Birds eventually forced T-Shirts, toys, drugs, and many other things in life to be given an Angry Birds theme. There have been talks in the Amusement Park Company to build an Angry Birds ride, where people would fly off slingshots and hit structures. This idea was scrapped because they wouldn't be able to pay for all those hospital bills and because they couldn't find any green pigs. The fame of Angry Birds has given the pork industry, farmers, and some fast food joints a new way to do their jobs. Simply by shooting chickens at pigs they will be able to sell not one, but two meats at the same time. McDonald's calls it the Chicken-Pork McAngrybird Bite. Criticism and Controversy Like many extremely popular things, Angry Birds has received quite a little bit of controversy from certain people. Parents argue that the games teach children about anger and pig abuse. Some also believe the game series is saying that violence solves your problems. But the most controversial thing about Angry Birds come from reports of die-hard fans committing suicide by shooting themselves from giant slingshots and into buildings. Despite these, Angry Birds remains popular to this very day and does not plan to end anytime soon. Trolling There is no possible way to troll the game itself, for the game is a troll. It will present before you a seemingly impossible level, which will consume up to 10 minutes (and hopefully ONLY that much time). This is because there is always one freakin' immortal pig that will hide and then laugh at you when you fail. Once you finish your ragequit, you may consult the manual, but even the walkthrough doesn't stop you from failing and the pigs resume laughing at you. And here's where the creators struck gold, because of the amounts of tards that have access to a credit card, they decided to add an in-game purchase called the "Mighty Eagle" which allows you to skip a single level for the same price of the game itself. You can, however, troll the Angry Birds forums, as they are usually filled with easily irritable children. Movie * As of February 2012 at 3:00 pm, Warner Brothers has announced the making of an Angry Birds-inspired film. The film is said to involve a man trying to solve the problem of wild pigs eating everyone in town. He gets involved with a Government-based plan of making genetically-engineered birds which will be thrown at the pigs to end the problem once and for all. This would follow confrontation by PETA and KFC for foolishly treating the birds as weapons rather than animals or food. The movie is slated to be released sometime in mid 2019. It will guest star Jack Black, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Big bird, and a host of others. A trailer for the movie has already been released, but spoilers may be included and it may be fake. Possible TV Spin-Offs Angry Birds may soon get a TV Series, according to a few rumors by fans. A television series of Angry Birds, entitled Anger Management Birds, is rumored to air on Cartoon Network. The series will involve the birds attending anger management classes to combat their hatred of pigs. Another possibility is an untitled rumored series, where the birds and pigs settle their war in Afghanistan, which is said to be darker than the games. Considering these bullshit ideas, it seems rather unlikely a TV series of Angry Birds will EVER come into fruition. You're probably better off playing Angry Birds on computer or IPhone.